(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driver, a display device having the data driver, and a method of driving the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data driver having reduced power consumption and area, a display device having the data driver, and a method of driving the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as personal computers, televisions, and the like have been required to have a light weight and a small size, display devices have also been required to have the same features. In order to meet these requirements, flat panel displays have been substituted for cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”).
Examples of the flat panel displays may include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a field emission display (“FED”), an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and the like.
Generally, in an active matrix flat panel display, a plurality of pixels are disposed in a matrix, and images are displayed by controlling the optical strength of each pixel according to given luminance information. Among flat panel displays, an LCD includes two display panels on which pixel electrodes and a common electrode are provided, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the two display panels and has dielectric anisotropy. In the LCD, an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, and the intensity of the electric field is controlled so as to control transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby obtaining desired images.